In Need of a Better Tutor
by just giddy
Summary: katie needs help in potions. and who might come to the rescue? ...wait, did i just write a legit summary? no freaking way. cmaon, you know youre proud. KBFW oneshot. dont get mad, olivers just on vaca for the moment. he'll be back soon. now PLEASE READ!


**Yeah, once again I stumbled upon an old story and I was SOLID! It has fred in it! So I finished it….because I love fred---which you all already knew. But still. Fred major love.But even if you don't love fred the way I do its more toned down in the whole 'ship' world thingy. So yeah, please read because you know you love me. ….or atleast I hope you do :D**

16 year old Katie Bell was struggling. Sure, it wasn't for her life, but she was sinking. Not one a ship though, but she was plummeting. Though she wasn't falling off her broom. No, no, it was more like she was buried even though she wasn't six feet under. Maybe it would be better to say that she was failing potions and trying desperately to finish her essay which just might save her grade. Maybe. But the whole problem was that she couldn't concentrate.

For the past 4 hours she was just trying to start it. Well, she did have her name, the date and exactly a sentence and a half. Exactly. It wasn't her fault though, oh no, that she was sure of. You see, she had made the sorry mistake of asking Fred Weasley to help her, after all the seventh year was known for being brilliant at the subject. Well, it was the only subject he was good at despite his kick-back view on school. But even though he had an O in the class he was hurting her grade more than he was helping.

Instead of helping her outline her essay he had been playing Commando Joe with George and Lee, turning the common room into a war zone with jelly filled pastries filling the sky. Instead of explaining to her the prompt the redheaded English man was singing the American National Anthem. Instead of listing the ways which moon-root could be used he started giving her a lecture on why the Americans deserved their freedom-that England at the time was filled with dirty whore's who didn't brush their teeth along with the men who hired them. Instead of reading text books citations to her he was inspecting her mouth, making sure she had brushed her teeth that morning. Instead of lending her a new quill he asked what would happen if hired her for a night of torrid love making. So instead of getting anywhere near completing her essay she was either nearly reduced to tears or beating him over the head with her potions text book.

But she had tried to stay focused. It just hadn't worked.

"Hey Fred, what should I put here-?"

"LOOK OUT KATES!" he had screamed pushing down on her head so she was nose to nose with the table. "JELLY FILLED PASTERIES! DIVE DIVE DIVE!"

It was hard enough trying to keep herself focused.

"What does this mean-?"

"Oh say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaming!?" he had sung in obvious tone deafness.

And keeping Fred focused was obviously proving to be more of a challenge than she expected.

"But, Kates, don't you thing the English scumbags had it coming to them?" he questioned her.

"Sure, why not? But how else can I use moon ro-?"

"Did you know the whores all had bad teeth? Sure, the men I can see, English men are disgusting things, but the whores? What was that country coming to anyway?"

"Fred-"

"But in AMERICA _all the whore's _had perfect white teeth. And why was that? Because they had to flash their pretty smiles to get a job, and keep the soldiers happy so they could cream mean old England."  
Keeping him out of her mouth was even harder. As kinky as that sounds.

"No need to hit Kates! I'm just making sure you floss regularly!" he consoled her as he held her jaw open and peered inside despite her actions.

"FRED!"

"No need to thank me, but I think you got a cavity coming on and no American soldier is going to hire you because of it."

"Fred…"

"Just don't come crying to me."

It was easier to keep a hippogriff on track even with out the bribery of food.

"So Fred, about that quill you said you were going to lend me-?

"For the last time Kates, how many times do I have to tell you I don't need a prostitute." he said smoothly as he fiddled with the quill in his hand.

"What in the name of Godric are you talking about?"

"You would certainly need a hooker name like 'Passion Fruit' or something like that."

"Shut up or sod off. Now."

"But what if I did ask you?" he pondered as her face grew even redder. "What would you say the dashing redhead?"

"I would say-"

"I'd be no string attached of course. Just one torrid ni-"

"Go to hell!" she screamed rather loudly as she hit him over the head with her textbook.

"But it was just a simple question!"

All in all her night had not gone as planned and by 11 she was practically crying over her pathetic excuse of an essay. Nose to hardly- inked paper she didn't think things could get worse.

"Kates?"

Katie looked up to see her so called 'tutor'. "What Fred?" she asked in an indifferent tone.

"You got some ink on your nose."

And there went to last straw.

"Argh! You know almost everything is completely working against me!" she cried, rubbing her nose furiously. "Snape gives me detention and lands this huge essay on me!" she grabbed a bottom corner of the black robe she was wearing and pointed it at him, "And you! You don't even help me out!" she yelled pathetically, bringing the cloth to her nose, still trying to get the ink off. "Is it gone?!"

The seventh year redhead chuckled as he sat down next to her on the bench, a leg on either side, "No."

She let out another groan of aggravation as she started attacking her ski-sloped nose again and Fred chuckled again before taking her robe away from her, "Will you stop it Fred?"

"You're going to rub half of your face off."

"No I won't!" she protested, snatching the corner of her black robe back.

"Here," he sighed, taking the robe back as she started scrubbing her nose vigorously. He licked his thumb swiftly and rubbing it against the tip of her nose before she could protest.

"That's disgusting," she muttered, scrunching up her nose as he went back over the large ink spot with her robe. "You know that Fred?"

"There," he said cheerily, choosing to ignore her as he pulled away, obviously happy with his latest work.

She ran a hand through her hair uneasily, "Help me now?"

"Sure," he smiled warmly, kicking both legs under the table as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small white bag. "Jelly pastry?"

"Fred…"

"What?" he asked as he bite into one, spreading jelly across his lips. "They're really good!"

She blinked as she looked at him blankly, "You got jelly on your mouth."

He leaned in with a smirk on his face until their noses were practically touching. She just cocked an eyebrow, about to tell him off for trying to seduce her into a night of a torrid love making which she had already spoken out against when he pushed a jelly pastry forcefully up against her mouth. Sending jelly everywhere. And by everywhere she also meant onto her essay.

"FRED!" she cried, jelly filling speckling her hair and clothes. "My essay!"

"Aw c'mon Kates," he sighed exasperatedly, "That hardly qualified as an essay-it was all wrong anyway."

"No it wasn't!" she protested rather loudly as she stood up and thrust her hands into her pockets, desperately looking for her wand.

"Ok, so you did spell your name right but let's face it Kates-"

"SHUT UP FRED!" she cried desperately as she could not find her wand, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY WAND?"

"This wand?" he asked, holding up 14 inch, cedar wood, dragon heart string wand-to be exact. "Because I only no one person with such a ridiculously long-"

"MY WAND!" she cried as she lunged for it. But as she was exhausted and felt herself deteriorating from the days escapades, he was able to keep it out of her reach. "FRED! Give it back!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" he sang, waving her wand in front of her face but pulling it back as she made another move for it. "That's not how you ask nicely."

"Just give it to me." she ordered rather Oliver-Wood-like, holding out her hand flat to him.

"No."

"Give it to me Fred."

"Why should I?"

"Fred."

"What?"

"Now."

"No."

"Yes." she said evenly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No," he said, getting rather frustrated at her persistency.

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"THANKYOU!" he cried, grabbing her hand before shoving her wand in it roughly. "JUST TAKE IT!"

"Thanks Fred," she smiled sweetly before giving it a casual sweep over her essay, ridding it of jelly.

He, on the other hand, just watched as she packed her books away, leaving them there on the bench, and trying to comprehend how she manipulated the whole little fight.

"Night Fred," she said, reaching up to leave a kiss squarely on his cheek, before heading up the girl's dorm stairs.

He must've certainly taught her well, he thought as he watched the blonde head up the stairs, noticing a blob of jelly sitting on her shoulder. He smiled to himself before sitting back down at the table, pulling out a rather familiar piece of parchment out of the sixth year's bag.

* * *

"Well Miss. Bell, it seems like your grades are suspiciously staying afloat," Professor Snape drawled a week later in class, as he placed her essay in front of her before moving onto the next student.  
With a mental groan, Katie slowly let her eyes travel to her paper, although Snape's words were nicer than normal, you could never trust a Slytherin. Catching sight of red ink on her paper, she gaped at her grade. 

"An _O_?" she cried rather loudly, which got her rather envious glances from her classmates. She read over her essay. Surely she had written this in her sleep by accident because she only recognized the first sentence and a half, to be exact. Yet the handwriting was still hers even if the words weren't.

Surely they were the words of someone who was brilliant at potions.

Surely they were the words of a certain red head Weasley.

Tucking her essay into her bag humbly, she smiled to herself. Wondering where Fred was, she made a mental note to thank him thoroughly. With that, she also resolved to try three times harder in potions.

**I'm going to let you decide what 'thank thoroughly means'. because even if you don't love fred doesn't mean I can let it run off into a lil fantasy in my own little head. And by little I mean deranged. Hahaha, jk jk. But yeah, hope you liked it. So go review…like now.**

**Lots o love!**


End file.
